


Dessert kids (Chewie i swear they'll always find you)

by firthertrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sad, but fluff? in some kind if way?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firthertrash/pseuds/firthertrash
Summary: When Han kept traveling with Rey he saw a pattern that no matter how much he vacuumed it with all his might it just didn't goed away.And if it did, it always came back to him.Freaking sand.





	Dessert kids (Chewie i swear they'll always find you)

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by a fic, but i don't remember the name or the author, if you do know please tell me so i can credit her! because i was totally in love with this headcanon that was implied in her shot! please don't sue me

When Han kept traveling with Rey he saw a pattern that no matter how much he vacuumed it with all his might it just didn't goed away.

And if it did, it always came back to him.

Freaking sand.

The kid from Jakku has left that desert land a long time ago but still somehow brought around with her sand, sand and sand.

‘Have patience’ Leia reminded Han when she saw that he was five seconds away of grabbing Chewie and mop him around in hopes that it would take the sand away for good; but nothing worked, so he gave up.

“If its going to happen it will happen” he said out loud one day when Rey and him had to go on a mission, already looking at the entrance of the Falcon, already kinda covered in sand, nothing too big. But still sand.

But it was okay.

Rey is sweet and cheerful, sand is no problem for Han when she's around, but don't tell her because “that ain't no excuse Leia!” and quote.

And sand was good at the end of the day, when they came back to the rebellion base, after a long mission, he goes back to the Falcon and stares at it, remembering certain kid from Tattooine that always filled his beloved ship with even more sand than Rey.

“Wherever you are kid, you always get to my nerves in a unintentional way” Han said to no one in special while he squatted down slowly to look at the sand with certain softness in his eyes.

Chewie was in the ship but he knew the words weren't for him, Chewbacca knew better.

Chewie knew it was the mourn of Han Solo for his Jedi Knight who disappeared a long ago, he knew Han missed him every day at every passing second and even though there was no clue about the whereabouts of his beloved but Han was no quitter.

He might be not getting bolder and younger but his heart was, still longing for his blue eyed farmboy in the same way he was when they met for the first time in the Mos Eisley cantina.

“Love you” Han said lovingly before getting up again and going to his cabin, bidding Chewie goodnight.

Yeah, Chewie knew better.


End file.
